


Who Cares for the High Omega (Who takes Care of Everyone Else)

by kylith_dynixan



Series: Continue or Not Continue... that is the Question [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Vesemir, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic cock size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Jaskier feels like a burden being passed around from Wolf Witcher to Wolf Witcher while the Witchers deal with their heat.  He decides to part ways with them and is collected by a very unhappy Vesemir, who agrees to be the bard(ling)'s minder while his pups finish their heats.  But then... he doesn't give him back.  When his own heat approaches, he connects with his old heat partner Kacper the Bear... it doesn't go according to plan.And Vesemir couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir, Jaskier/Vesemir/Original Character, Vesemir/Original Character
Series: Continue or Not Continue... that is the Question [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995307
Comments: 49
Kudos: 86
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	Who Cares for the High Omega (Who takes Care of Everyone Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Two notes...
> 
> 1) Yes, I reused Kacper from Alpha's Heart but he isn't as much of a dipshit as he is in the other fic. Marcel and Dawid will probably find their way into this story eventually as well because where there is Kacper his cubs will show up sooner or later.
> 
> 2) I started a new series where I am looking for feedback to see if I should finish the story or not. I write porn when I am stressed out and like to share my creations with others but I also have low self-esteem and think my work isn't good enough. All I am asking is for honest, constructive criticism for my stories and if you think it should be finished or not.

Jaskier is starting to feel like a burden and has an alpha. He hates that feeling. When he began to travel with Geralt when they decided to part ways, it was always a mutual decision (ok, it was all Geralt's decision, but he would explain to the pouty Jaskier why until the bard finally gave up and agreed). Geralt would find him later when he was ready to reconnect. It was their pattern. It worked well for them, mostly, except Jaskier got lonely. Then he would make abysmal decisions that ended up with him meeting a few other Witchers and following them around for a bit. To be fair, he did use the experience to write ballads, poems, and even a rather crude humor play to raise the esteem of Witchers around the continent. The crude humor one was after a weekend drinking with Lambert and well… yeah. It was trendy in certain circles, though. 

Then he stumbled upon a bounty hunter who was hired to bring back a Witcher as a sex slave for a sadistic beta princess… 

He broke his wrist, got a minor concussion, has lash mark scars on his back, and almost died of dehydration, but what was that compared to saving the life of a Witcher? His name was Fabian, about Lambert's age, and was of the Bear School, whatever that was. He also learned that Geralt, as well as his brothers-in-arms, Eskel and Lambert, were omegas. They took turns scenting him to make him calm while he recovered. He was a bit feral, it seems, trying to protect Fabian. 

That was about five years ago, and suddenly whenever Geralt had to go solo for a bit, he left him with Eskel, and if Eskel needed to travel on alone, he would go to Lambert until Geralt picked him up again. Neither of the three Witchers would even hear of him going back to Oxenfurt or traveling alone. They growl Fabian's name and lug him alone to the next contract. 

The only time they don't have a watchful eye on him is in the winter, and Geralt's friend Triss visits with him at Oxenfurt. She is amused by the entire thing. At least it's not Yennifer, that alpha witch drove him up the fucking wall with her superior-than-thou attitude and telling Jaskier he was a Witchersexual, whatever the fuck that meant. 

Jaskier did have a preference for being around Witchers. They were much more exciting and cuddly than normal humans; they didn't seem to mind being doted on by him or take it as a sign he was trying to get into their pants. Not that he would have cared, but Witchers seemed to go for strong, powerful warrior-types and… well…

Yeah, Jaskier wasn't one of those, so he didn't bother trying.

Once again, he was being passed around from Wolf Witcher to Wolf Witcher, and he hates it. Especially when he realizes what it's for; they are horny. Eskel came to Kaer Mohen injured this winter season and was nursed back to health for most of the winter, so all the sex the omegas had was cut dramatically short.

Jaskier wanted to go to a Kaer Mohen winter sex party! Not that he would ever call it that or say it out loud to any of the Witchers.

So Geralt left Jaskier with Lambert to go fuck Yennifer (OUCH!), and Lambert left Jaskier with Eskel to go fuck some Cat Witcher named Aiden (who looked ready to scratch Jaskier's eyes out for some reason). He could tell Eskel was on edge to get laid and was trying to get ahold of Geralt. 

Yes, Jaskier was a burden. So he did something he swore he would never ever do. He picked up and left, leaving Eskel a lovely goodbye poem he knew the Witcher would appreciate. 

He journeyed to Casdon instead of Oxenfurt, the cities have rival universities, and he knew Eskel would catch up to him if he tried to make a run for it to Oxenfurt. Jaskier found a nice room to rent and worked on new music. There were plenty of taverns to practice new material out in, and he might as well be productive. Being productive made everything hurt less.

It still hurt, though.

It also felt bizarre not to be having a babysitter.

For all of 48 hours.

Then he got a knock he knew very well. The I-am-a-very-VERY-put-upon-Witcher-omega-fuck-you-Jaskier knock. One of the wolves had come to collect him. Maybe if he didn't make a sound or move then, they would go away?

"I can hear you breathing in there!"

Well, that ends that. The voice wasn't Geralt, Eskel, or Lambert, but he knew the voice. It couldn't be. "Open. This. Door. Bardling." 

Oh shit, it was him—the High Omega. Ok, yes, this term is generally meant as an insult to an independent omega, like old maid was to a single female beta, but Jaskier meant it in its traditional sense. When alphas would go off to war and leave their communities led by omegas, the High Omega was the one in charge and usually the High Alpha or leader's mate.

No one more embodied the classic High Omega title than Vesemir. Jaskier obeyed his command without delay, his head down and eyes cast to the floor to show submission to the powerful omega. "Greetings, Master Witcher."

Vesemir snorted and pushed his way into Jaskier's room. Jaskier got out of his way. "This room is a piece of shit."

"My apologies," Jaskier's manners kicked, and he got the omega a glass of wine, "the wine is semi-decent."

Vesemir took it with a nod, "You have the pups chasing their tails."

"I thought they were chasing other people's tails," Jaskier said under his breath, and Vesemir snorted a laugh.

"You may have a point, bardling."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble. I told Eskel I was going, I promised to behave and said I would see them in the Spring in Oxenfurt."

"You wrote him a poem!"

"He likes poetry."

"Never do that again. You are lucky you don't have all three of them, a very near-feral Cat and a bitchy Witch…"

"That's Yennfier's default mode," Jaskier growled.

"... breaking down your door and dragging you out by your hair!"

"Aiden looked like he watched to scratch my eyes out, no idea why, though."

Vesemir made a grumpy noise from the back of his throat, and it made Jaskier look up, ready to attend to the omega's needs. The pent up frustration, humiliation, and self-loathing of being a burden to the Witchers he cared so much about finally broke over him. He started to shake. "Calm yourself, alpha," Vesemir raised his hands.

"How can I? I am a burden. I never wanted to be a burden. I wanted to help. I see all the good Witchers do and how horrible they are treated, and I wanted to fix that. I wanted to support, care for, and tend to their needs without being an overbearing jerk alpha about it. I promised myself I wouldn't get attached, but I did, and seeing them go off with… I mean, I know about the prostitutes and have a working knowledge of heats in Kaer Mohen but seeing them go off with people they cared about and that bloody Yennifer…" Jaskier spits on the floor. 

"You aren't sleeping with them."

"Of course not," there were tears in Jaskier's eyes, "Witchers prefer beautiful, strong, warrior alphas, someone who can have their back in combat. An equal. I am just the stupid bard, who helps out, tends to wounds, and makes sure they bathe whenever possible. I am the burden they pass around when they cannot take it anymore."

"Get your head out of your ass, bardling, you aren't a burden, and if you were, I certainly wouldn't be looking for you. The pups are beside themselves right now, worried what trouble found you this time. I will let them know I found you, that you are all right and that we will meet up with them when their stupid midsummer heats are done. Their heats were cut short this year by Eskel's injuries. Of course, if they would have known you were interested in fucking them, then they wouldn't have needed to find heat partners, would have they?"

"What?"

"I told those idiots to just bring you to Kaer Mohen. Maybe this year they will finally listen," Vesemir sighed, "I am getting too old for this."

Jaskier took a moment to study Vesemir's face. He looked worn like he hadn't slept in ages and needed a good meal and a luxurious bath. He needed comfort. Jaskier couldn't help but wonder who cared for the High Omega who cared for everyone else?

Jaskier went to his knees and crawled over to Vesemir as a sign of submission. He could see the Witcher's eyes on him as he knelt next to him and placed the side of his face against his knee. It took nearly a minute, but Jaskier felt a gentle hand on the top of his head, then he ran his fingers through Jaskier's soft air. His scent was so delicate, but he could get a whiff of happiness just barely. It emboldened Jaskier to ask. "Master Witcher…"

"Vesemir."

"Master Vesemir…"

“Vesemir. No titles bardling.”

"Vesemir," Jaskier loved the taste of his name on his tongue, "please let me make it up to you. Going out of your way to finding me. Let me take care of you. A nice meal. A good bottle of mead. A nice hot bath, I will attend to you. Please." Jaskier was aware he was begging, and he didn't care.

"Fuck," Vesemir moaned quietly, "I get it now."

"Hmmm?" Jaskier asked.

"Nevermind, bardling. You can take care of me."

So here was the plan. It was a good plan if Vesemir said so himself. His heats happened late and were the shortest. He actually skipped his heat in the winter because of the stress of Eskel. Vesemir would take the bard while the pups went through their heats and give him back to them to straighten out. The bard needed a minder. He was a foolish little thing and nearly got himself killed saving Fabian from that sadistic little beta. According to Fabian, he didn't spare a single thought for himself - there was a Witcher in danger, and he had to save him. 

The bardling was a fool.

He was also the best ally Witchers ever had. He spoiled his pups beyond rotten, and a simple miscommunication was the only thing keeping that alpha from his pups' bed.

But it didn't take long for Vesemir to want Jaskier in his bed. He was not shy about his need for touch, although very respectful of Vesemir's space. He was the most un-alpha like alpha that Vesemir had ever met. He gave selflessly and took nothing in return; Vesemir gave him as much as possible without falling in love with the alpha. 

Tenderness was such a rare commodity for Witchers, and Jaskier just showered Vesemir with it so much that it made him want to weep. 

So at the end of the pups' heats, Vesemir did not give the bard back. He was going to, he really was, and on their way to the drop-off point, a young alpha verbally attacked Vesemir, calling him old, ugly, and 'High Omega.' Jaskier completely lost his shit, and Vesemir had to stop him from ripping the young alpha's throat out with his teeth. They had to spend the night in the forest because of the enormous stink, and over the fire that night Jaskier had told him. "You know you are beautiful, don't you?"

"I have never been beautiful. One of the first things that go with the mutations is 'pretty omega.'"

"Bull shit," Jaskier growled, "you are so pretty. Your silver hair, well-kept beard, your body is like something a master sculptor would have created."

"The scars?"

Jaskier had crawled over to him and began to kiss his scars on his face, staying a respectful distance from his lips. "They make you, you, and you are perfect."

And fuck if that goddamn alpha did not mean every word he said. Vesemir did not know whether to love him or hate him for that.

But he did not give Jaskier back to the pups as planned. That would be a mess he would deal with the first thing when they come to Kaer Mohen in the winter.

Oh well, it cannot be helped.

So they traveled around, took contracts, and Jaskier performed at taverns and inns to supplement their income. Vesemir was actually kinda shocked at how much the bard made and that he automatically paid for everything and split what was leftover between them. How the fuck did his pups not realize the bardling was madly in love with them? He had no idea.

Vesemir refused to take the money, even though he did catch the bard, slipping it into his purse more than once. 

They were near the city of Glissgarde when Vesemir saw him. Kacper the Bear. The oldest living Witcher at about 400, maybe more, a hundred years older than Vesemir was. Kacper was an alpha, and he had contacted him to see if he was willing to be his heat partner this year. Kacper was a lucky bastard. He only appeared to be in his late 30s or early 40s. He was tall with thick, wild fiery red hair that he could only keep semi-tamed by putting it in a braid. The longest Vesemir had ever seen it, the end of the braid was just at his legs. His golden eyes had flecks of amber in them, and they sparkled with intelligence and just a hint of mischief. He was about Vesemir's height but had broader shoulders and a muscular chest that would put the gods to shame. Not an ounce of fat anywhere on his body. Kacper always wore a black bear pelt for a cloak, the face and head still attached to be his hood. His style was not popular among the bear witchers, but Kacper stopped giving a damn what people thought centuries ago. He had his fair share of scars, one dangerously close to his eye. He always wore browns and blacks or as he calls them 'bear colors,' and his clothes were almost form-hugging. Especially his pants because there was no hiding that massive, thick bear-like cock in any pair of breeches. He wore his targe shield visible on his back. Bears were the only Witchers that used shields for weapons. The targe shield was a large circle that could easily protect his entire body, made of an alchemical formula of a specific type of iron and silver. It was sharp at the edges and could slice like any sword, but bears were taught to use their bulk and often used crushing attacks to take out their opponents, so the shield was large enough to give him full-body protection. He looked like one of those large, bulking wildmen from the North, and humans automatically got out of his way. 

Oh shit, what was he going to tell Jaskier? The bard had gotten his confidence back not that long ago, and he didn't want to make him feel like a burden. Luckily his heat should only last about 18 hours thanks to his age. Jaskier would understand.

Kacper waved and walked over to Vesemir and gave him a bear hug. "Well met, Vesemir, how are you? I was worried you weren't going to make it. Heard your pups had some issues with their bardling."

"The bard is traveling with me."

Kacper cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "He is? Oh, well, if you do not need…"

"Oh, I need. I am not going to bed my pup's alpha!"

Kacper was highly amused by the entire thing. Ok, not at first. He was initially annoyed and did not bitch slap the bardling into the next dimension because he owed his cub's life to that foolish human. Fabian would have died if not for the reckless, selfless bravery of that foolish alpha. And his stories and songs make Fabian the master hero of that story. Upon meeting Jaskier, he was so kind and attentive, glad to meet Kacper, who Fabian told him all about. He bought him a meal and a drink in exchange for some stories. Kacper thought it was cute how thoughtful he was to Vesemir. He paid for nothing, ate first, and always had something to drink. 

Then Vesemir told him why Kacper was here, and Jaskier went ice cold. It is evident that he was totally jealous; he was not outright rude to Kacper but was no longer glad to see him. The alpha tried to keep Vesemir's attention and was a needy little shit. He wanted to prove himself a better heat partner than Kacper without coming right out and saying it. 

Vesemir either did not recognize it or was too lost in his preheat to notice. Being in an inn like this did not provide a suitable situation to talk about it, so Kacper decided to push the issue. When Jaskier went to get Vesemir another glass of alcohol-free honey wine, Vesemir had a craving for sweets right before his heat and an aversion to alcohol. Very attentive, Kacper was almost jealous himself. When Jaskier left, Kacper suggested they go upstairs and get comfortable. 

Vesemir followed him up the stairs without a second thought. 

Kacper knew the alpha would follow, so he purposely left the door unlocked. Of course, what he didn't count on was that Vesemir jumped him and started to rip off his clothes before the door was fully shut. Damn, that bardling had an impact on him.

Jaskier saw them leave and was furious. Of course, the perfect omega would want a powerful, over-muscled, cock the size of a tree trunk, sweet young thing to see him through his heat. No, Jaskier couldn't let it go. Not this time. He wasn't giving up on Vesemir without a fight. No matter how beautiful and perfect Kacper is, Jaskier would prove to Vesemir he was worthy of sharing his heat. It didn't matter Jaskier was near 40, queer as fuck, and not built like a brick wall.

He ran up the stairs two at a time and flung open the door, actually shocked a moment that it was not locked. Could the young alpha not do anything, right? He quickly entered and shut the door, locking it properly behind him and checking it was secure before turning to woo Vesemir… 

But Vesemir was currently growling at him while slamming himself down on Kacper's omega ruining dick, rising the alpha-like he was a prized stallion. Holy shit and Kacper was just taking it so well, his legs open for stability.

He could see Kacper's cock in Vesemir's body. The omega was so tight and fit. "Get out," Vesemir barked.

"First, tell me why you picked that sweet young thing instead of me. Besides, he has a tree trunk dick and…"

Kacper started to laugh, and Vesemir growled, but still rode him hard and fast. "Don't laugh…"

"Kid, I am a hundred years older than Vesemir, at least."

"No way, you are in the late 20s at best."

"He is at least 400," Vesemir said.

Jaskier took a step to the side and gave Kacper a very slow, through once over that he had not allowed himself to do earlier. He knew the man was handsome, but the bulk of his clothes hid his physical perfection.

What did the Trials do? Mutate men into monster-killing sex gods? If so, not fair.

Kacper was pure muscle, tight abs, and fiery red hair with only a streak of white-silver through the top, but that could easily be stress, genetics, or a side effect of the mutation. Jaskier couldn't get over how thick his hair was and how it was kept in a loose braid, and hair was escaping all over the place because of the physical activity. The hair was not kept for well, not shocking because Witchers did not engage in self-care at all! 

And those balls, oh wow. They were heavy and hung so low they were practically resting in the mattress.

"Fuck," Vesemir purred, "I think he likes you."

Jaskier blushed bright red as his eyes snapped back to Vesemir, and the omega looked like the cat that got the cream. Or is it the wolf that got the bone? One of the other. 

He already thought Vesemir was the most magnificent omega he had ever seen but now, seeing him ride that thick bear-witcher cock… "Please," Jaskier begged, "Vesemir. Omega. Please."

Jaskier had no real idea what he was begging for, but the elder witchers seemed to. "Do you want him, Mir? See how he looks at you. Fuck, omega, he is begging for you."

"I will be good," Jaskier promised, "so good."

"Mir…"

"For you both."

Vesemir slammed down hard on Kacper's cock and stayed seated. His mouth dropped, and his eyes practically glowed as happy omega scent quickly swept over the room. Vesemir was always so careful with his scent, keeping so light it was difficult for Jaskier to smell it usually, and to be surrounded by this sweet, heavenly scent made the alpha weak in the knees and his cock hard as a rock. 

"Oh fuck," Kacper said.

"Strip slowly so we can see," Vesemir ordered in that high omega tone that turned Jaskier's insides to jelly, "then crawl over here and kiss me."

"Yes, omega," Jaskier said as he oh so slowly removed his doublet.

"And you will watch with me, Kacper."

"Anything you want, omega," Kacper sat up slowly and shifted them just a bit, so he was still deep inside of Vesemir but could sit up a bit more comfortable, his chin hooking over Vesemir's left shoulder. Both sets of golden eyes observed Jaskier, their faces showed no emotion, but their scents were delighted. Kacper's scent blended in with Vesemir's to make a very heady perfume of lust. Jaskier nearly felt drunk off it.

Jaskier folded his clothes as he removed them, knowing how Vesemir was a stickler for taking care of clothing as well as neatness in general. To try to please the omega, he would touch every bit of newly exposed skin and did not try to stop the sounds of sweet bliss that came from his mouth. He wanted the omega to know how much he wanted him. And yes, he wanted the alpha to know as well. This show was for them both omega's orders.

And Jaskier would do whatever pleased the High Omega. Period.

The poor alpha, though, was suffering a bit, and Jaskier's eyes sparkled with mischief as the alpha very carefully rolled his hips to get some movement for his probably aching cock. Jaskier could sympathize as his own cock, just released from his trousers, was weeping precum. His cock was nowhere as big as the bears but was rather large for a human of his stature. 

"Look how you have him leaking already," Kacper said quietly into Vesemir's ear, "he is going to make a puddle on the floor."

"Yes," Vesemir purred, "he is."

"You are enjoying this," Kacper nipped him on the ear.

"So are you. Your cock is growing even bigger inside of me." Kacper blushed and looked a bit uncomfortable, but Jaskier understood why. It was very taboo among humans for alphas to find pleasure together - share an omega during their heat that was ok but to touch and find satisfaction in each other. Not so much.

"Thank you, Kacper. Want to be so good for you as well."

"What is your favorite part about our bear here, Jaskier?" Vesemir asked, "besides his cock and his hair - that's what everyone says."

"His cock does look good inside of you; I can see the line of in it your lower abdomen. I haven't seen it outside of you."

"And you won't until I cum," Vesemir hissed, "now answer my question."

Jaskier showed off his balance by taking his boots off without falling over, "His balls, omega, they hang so low and are so full."

"What would you like to do to them?"

"After his knot goes down, I want to lick his cock clean of your slick and just suck on them nice and lightly."

"Oh fuck, Mir!"

"Would you like him to do that to you, Kacper?"

"My balls are so sensitive, Mir, so, so sensitive."

"I will be gentle," Jaskier promised as he finished stripping and put his clothes on top of the chair, his boots underneath the chair.

"Crawl over here, Jaskier, then upon the bed and kiss me."

"Yes, omega," Jaskier dropped to all fours and crawled over to the bed, happy to give the High Omega his submission and crawled on the bed. Vesemir was riding the alpha's cock again but only an inch or so before sinking back down, nice and slow. Jaskier crawled between the alpha's massive legs. Vesemir grabbed him, pulled him up, and kissed him roughly, thrusting his tongue into Jaskier's willing mouth. Jaskier guided them down two or three inches, not breaking the kiss so he could reach between Kacper's legs and stroke his balls so gently. "Fuck!" the bear howled.

Jaskier cupped the omega's cheek with his other hand, his fingers caressing his scars; Vesemir broke the kiss to nuzzle his hand. "Mine," Vesemir panted as he started to ride Kacper again, "both of you are mine!"

"Yes, omega," the alphas said nearly in unison. Kacper caught Jaskier's eye and looked at him as if he was some rare and priceless thing before he laid back down to get more comfortable while the omega took his pleasure. Jaskier sat back on his heels and watched, his hand never leaving Vesemir's face. He did cup Kacper's balls and roll them gently, and when he did, Kacper hips fucked up brutally, his knot going inside of Vesemir, and his body bowed off the damn bed, taking Vesemir with him. He wasn't kidding when he said they were sensitive. Jaskier watched as Vesemir's lower abdomen expanded as it filled with cum - Kacper just knotted the omega. Vesemir looked shocked, and a bit annoyed. When Kacper finally was able to lower his body on the bed, trembling and panting for breath, Vesemir's hips jerked slightly - tugging on Kacper's knot, and that made the poor alpha wail in pleasure. Even more cum expanded Vesemir's belly.

"You are truly the image of the true High Omega," Jaskier said, "your belly filled with cum and tugging on the alpha's knot. How could I not fall in love with you, Vesemir?"

"Make me cum," he ordered.

"My balls," Kacper whined, "please, Mir… make him stop."

"No, I will not. Not until I cum."

Jaskier gave Kacper's balls a slight tug as he kissed down the omega's chest and took his cock into his mouth. Vesemir's hands went into his hair, just petting him, not guiding him, "You want to suck my cock to make me cum?"

"Oh shit. Really?" Kacper asked, but Vesemir ignored him.

"Show me how good of a cock sucker you are, Jaskier."

And Jaskier did. The omega's cock was large, about 5 inches long; normal omega cocks were 2-3 inches fully erect. He was quite the mouthful, and the tip went down his throat as he swallowed Vesemir's cock whole. The hot weight of Vesemir in his mouth felt heaven, and his taste was surprisingly sweet. Vesemir continues to tug on Kacper's knot and shallowly fuck into Jaskier's mouth at the same time. Jaskier looked up and into Vesemir's eyes; they were so gentle and full of approval as well as this fond emotion that Jaskier could not place. He had seen it in Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel's eyes on occasion. The rare occasion. 

He started sucking his cock, nice and slow, taking his time as he moved up and down his cock until he was ordered otherwise. He wanted to enjoy this intimate moment with the High Omega, eyes locked and cock in his mouth. It felt as close to heaven as he could possibly get on earth. 

Oh, maybe a bit of hell for Kacper because he kept rolling his balls, and part of him enjoyed the pathetic whimper of the powerful alpha. 

Jaskier was lost in the High Omega. Time and space meant nothing to him, only pleasing Vesemir. The omega yanked gently on his hair. "Up!" Vesemir growled, his eyes practically glowing. Jaskier gave that wonderful cock one last suck before obeying. Vesemir kissed him roughly, pulling the Jaskier's body to his and grabbing both their cocks in his large, rough hand and jerked them off together; Jaskier's precum was a beneficial lubricant.


End file.
